


The Bet

by Nomooretears



Series: The Bet [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Storyboard fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: The boys play a prank on Buck





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This was created many years ago using screen caps, kind of like a storyboard.

  
  



End file.
